


Human

by AugmentedBeauty



Series: Adam Jensen x Reader oneshots [1]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugmentedBeauty/pseuds/AugmentedBeauty
Summary: I discovered that there’s a list of Deus Ex prompts on Tumblr for the month of February. I was too late to do them all, and too busy anyway. But the last one, which is simply human, triggered something in me. So here we are. It looks more like a stream of consciousness and is not so long, but whatever. I kinda like it.





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered that there’s a list of Deus Ex prompts on Tumblr for the month of February. I was too late to do them all, and too busy anyway. But the last one, which is simply human, triggered something in me. So here we are. It looks more like a stream of consciousness and is not so long, but whatever. I kinda like it.

Human. That’s what Adam is, and a bunch of augs can’t change that, and will never change that. He’s a strong man, but even the strongest can get affected by words and society sometimes. Walking around the city and knowing that the majority of those who look at you fear you, or hate you, only because of your appearance is not pretty. They don’t even know you, and they think that they don’t need to, they just judge, too blind and naive to see and understand the truth. Adam does not get too affected by this most of the times, but deep down he naturally is not so pleased by this common behaviour. But he’s not so stoic as he wants to show, deep down he feels _everything _. He’s extremely emphatic, and he can easily understand how someone feels and what someone thinks even without the help of his social enhancer. He just needs to observe his interlocutor’s body language, and he can read them, no matter what. And if you know him enough, that’s exactly how it all works with him, too. He’s so good at hiding his true emotions to the world, at least if you don’t know him well, or if you don’t keep your attention high to his body language, or if you don’t look him in the eyes in the rare moments when they’re uncovered. He will never admit it, but that’s why he keeps his beautiful eyes hid most of the times. He knows how much expressive his eyes are, it’s his weak point when it comes to hiding emotions. But you know him deeply, like no other at TF29 will ever do. And his body language shows so much tension, so much trouble for his heart. Macready has been even more mean than usual, and things are getting steamy with the last case. His morals, his desire to help as he can and make the world a better place, and his empathy, give him lots of troubles. He does so much for the security of everybody, and yet the majority of the people are ingrate assholes that still look at him like he is some kind of monster only because of his augs, that still don’t trust him even when knowing what he does for a living. In the end, he’s more human than most naturals.__

__There are some days where you can’t hide your disgust for such behaviour, and if you don’t get in a heated argument you owe it to Adam only. He’s the one to cool you down, is the one who you stop for. You stop only because you want him to be ok, and if he’s not in the mood for a fuss you just bite your tongue and shut your mouth. This does not stop you from making sassy remarks. It happens everywhere, at least once a day, and most of your sassiness hits Macready, but he’s the one asking for it. You don’t care if they attack you for loving an augmented man, insulting you or pitying you for the awful destiny that they think you’re going to face someday. You know the truth, and this is enough. You are the one knowing how beautiful is to discover his heart of gold, you are the one knowing how fluttering and beautiful is to see the borders that he builds around himself falling apart. You are the one who got her heart skipping a beat when realizing that he has faith in you despite his obvious trust issues. You are the blessed one to have his love, his support. And you are the one to cherish and praise everything he has and everything he is. That’s why you always do everything you can to remind him how much precious he is, to remember him that he’s human, no matter what others say. That’s why you simply wrap your arms around his torso and let your head rest against his bare back, hugging him from behind as he stares out of the window, deep in his thoughts after a long day of work for the both of you. With this small gesture of affection you just remember him that you deeply love him, that you’re here for him and willing to listen to him if needed even if you’re tired too. Truth is that you’re never too tired when it comes to Adam. You can feel him relaxing a bit under your touch, and his augmented hand reaches for yours of flesh to caress it so tenderly. It doesn’t take him long to indulge in his needs though, and after a while he turns to face you, giving you the sweetest look. This time both of his hands reach you as he lovingly cups your face. He then leans down to kiss you, to get reassured by the feel of his lips against your soft ones. The two of you move in sync, and slowly, enjoying every second of it in the gratefulness of having each other._ _

__Later that night, you snuggle together on the sofa while watching a baseball match. That’s something that Adam enjoys doing once in a while, but usually, it doesn’t matter what you are watching, or if you are watching something. He loves hearing you talk, and eventually seeing you enjoying a show or a TV series. He may be kinda focused on the match, but yet his hand is caressing your arm, and his head rests gently on your shoulder as you lay with your back against his chest. Others may not be a fan of it, but he just loves those moments of domesticity, those moments when his life looks almost normal, and brighter. Groceries shopping, lazy mornings in bed or nights with you at home on the sofa with some good take-away food and a couple of beers…those are his moments of gold. They may be very simple moments in someone’s life, but he cherishes them. Every moment is precious as soon as he can enjoy your company, make you smile and hear your laughter._ _

__He seems to feel better now, at least a bit. You wait for a break before looking up to him and speak_ _

__“Are you feeling better now? You seemed a bit too tense for my liking lately”_ _

__“I’m ok, really. Nothing out of the ordinary. But thank you for your concern” he simply replies, placing a soft kiss on your temple “I’m so lucky to have you”_ _

__You lean deeper in his gentle touch and smile at him “I totally can say the same, Adam”_ _

__Hearing his name pronounced so softly and lovingly secretly melts his heart every time. He indeed remembers that he’s human when you’re with him, he feels like one, and he’ll never stop to feel blessed to have you by his side._ _


End file.
